


【FF14】婚事

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 阿光悲惨的婚姻故事。NTR。3P。喵和美丽→光。有强制，暗黑，迷奸的情节。敬请注意。





	【FF14】婚事

*  
冒险者的世界本来是一片静谧的黑暗，不知道从什么时候开始，开始有了汩汩的水声，不知好歹的长久侵蚀着他的安宁。  
除此之外，还有种地面在摇晃的感觉。  
身体摇摇晃晃，整个世界都开始旋转。  
啊，他是在船上吗......好像已经很久没有坐船了。这次是要去什么地方？  
搜刮脑前脑后的记忆也没找到答案。  
冒险者敲着脑袋，头晕眼花的睁开眼睛，刺眼的红光瞬间铺满了眼球。他几乎是含着泪的眨了好几眼，才觉得眼睛好受了点。  
他有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，现在微微睁大了一些。  
眼前是对他这种漂泊旅人来说颇为陌生的画面，——到处都是从二楼飘落的血红天鹅绒，地毯也是血红一片，一楼大厅排列整齐的餐桌上铺着惨白的桌布，看上去像在血海里的白花盘栽。  
白花之间，面目模糊的男男女女在走动着，手中的酒杯闪烁微光。  
人声嘈杂，汩汩的水声还在耳边吵闹着。  
冒险者歪过脑袋，看见一池小巧的喷泉就在他旁边，水元精的魔力在其中旋转起舞。  
好豪华的宴会。  
但这里是......  
他感觉自己就像做了一辈子那么长的梦。记忆的碎片掉落在一片广袤的阴暗原野里。原野里浓雾弥漫，他却连一盏提灯都没有，只好眯着眼睛艰难地找啊找啊。总算拾起了一些片段。记忆开始成型。  
尽管脑子迷糊得厉害，他脸上却不动声色。   
他想起了这是一场贵族们的宴会，地点是在伊修加德。他记得他已经在伊修加德住了很长一段日子了，比以前都久。  
他下意识喝了一口酒。喝完才注意手里一直拿着酒杯。  
他究竟醉得有多厉害...才会昏倒了过去，也想不起自己是谁......  
幸好没人和他搭话。这里到处都是衣着精致的贵族，说话的方式和和一般人不一样。  
腔调拖来拖去的，好烦人。  
真是鬼地方。  
究竟为什么会在这里？他继续摸索记忆碎片。  
“您好......”  
耳边出现了声音。他专注地看着酒杯想事情，一开始不想抬头，可是那声音又重复了一次，靠得更近。他只好认命了，去看那个人。  
是一个金色头发的年轻精灵男性，脸上带着稚气，不过是个少年罢了，长得颇像他最憎恨的那个金发精灵。  
穿着一身雪白礼服，表情略带刻意装出的傲慢，额头上仿佛写着“贵族子弟”一词。  
看见他有所回应，这精灵眼里溢出几分光彩。  
“你就是传说中的那个人吗？”精灵道：“久仰大名，你肯赏脸莅临，我开心了好些天。”  
是和这个宴会的主办人有点关系的人吗。  
冒险者的脑子晕乎乎的，可能是酒喝多了，又可能只是想逃出这种场合，他开始很想上厕所。  
他冷淡道：“我不知道你是说谁。”他想站起来，可是在给膝盖使力气时，又发觉有点不对劲。腿上的肌肉软趴趴的，他怕是得扶着墙才能站稳。  
发生什么事情了......昨晚没睡好吗？  
“您真是幽默。”精灵少年露出微笑。“您一定知道您是最近所有人的话题吧。您不仅仅是整片大陆公认的英雄，是乘龙归来的勇者，还以这样的身份，和我们的总骑士长缔结亲密的关系。您每一次来到就是一枚炮弹。整个伊修加德都会情不自禁地看着您的一举一动。”  
冒险者脑子嗡了一下。他这时终于又在意识荒原里摸索到一片新的记忆片段。  
对，他和艾默里克搞了那个永结同心的玩意，已经是伴侣关系了。不过在伊修加德正教里，这样的关系又复古一些。在一些守旧的精灵眼里，他仿佛是“艾默里克的妻子”。  
永结同心的伴侣也好，妻子也好，丈夫也罢，总之大概就是那种关系，他们已经维持了大半年了。奇怪。为什么刚刚一时想不起来呢。  
模糊的记忆逐渐清晰起来。他想起他是作为艾默里克的伴侣参加这种贵族间的社交活动。其中有一点政治的需要，艾默里克给他解释过：近段时间有一些贵族，或者说前贵族，——他们在教皇时代作恶多端，于是改革期有大批成员被判刑，被没收不法财产，如今要么家道中落，要么家破人亡。这怎么能不憎恨呢。他们今年似乎暗中搞了一系列不法活动来对付艾默里克。所以艾默里克为探一些人口风出席这个由嫌疑人举办的宴会.......  
当时他也没认真听。反正等艾默里克搞到那些人的地址，他拎着斧头过去把事情解决就行了。  
他目光在宴会的人群间扫过，看见了艾默里克，他那位高贵的总骑士长的确站在不远处，和几个贵族男女聊着天。他看过去时，艾默里克似乎有所感应的恰巧看过来，目光在空中相碰，美丽的青年对他露出了艳丽的笑容。  
那是他的伴侣......冒险者一边露出淡笑回应，一边暗想这是怎么搞的，果然是喝多了，他竟然有种不真实感。  
艾默里克身为男子，却是长得近乎妖艳的美。曾经有很长时间，冒险者怀疑他是艳妆的女子假扮。总骑士长那套正服掩盖骨骼绰绰有余，想改变声音也有得是办法，而伊修加德本来就充满了谎言。  
不过婚后那种怀疑完全被打消了，被强迫性的撞成了碎沫。他抱着枕头咬牙忍受着股间热铁一样的阳物的进出，被灌满精液的肚子咕噜噜的响，在枕头里他脸红耳赤，好不容易才劝服自己不去嘲弄当初瞎猜的傻冒。  
唉。他现在也还是觉得肚子咕噜噜的响，尿意直冲头顶，想上厕所。  
“是吗。”他扯起嘴角对面前的精灵微笑，“现下伊修加德百废待兴，比起谈论一个四海为家的冒险者，聊一下其他事情会更有意思。”  
他假装叹息，借着这叹息夸张的动作幅度，顺势伸开手臂，利用桌子把身体支起来，又提起一个蛋奶酒瓶子，随便找了个方向走。  
实在想不起厕所在哪里......姑且先扮演成那种让人想避开的粗俗醉汉游荡一圈吧。反正也不想搭理这群显然连泥巴都不敢碰的贵族。  
“我真羡慕你的潇洒风度。”  
那少爷在背后说道。不知道为何，他话里的笑意听上去有点古怪，又轻又冷，像来自冥界的回音。  
“就像一匹一无所知地吞食着禁果的孤狼，要是奥尔什方还在，不知道他是会心急如焚，还是，也心生歹念......”  
男人僵硬了一下。他听不懂这话，只是凭空觉得火大，要怎么说他都随意，但怎么能这样提那个名字！  
他近乎是恶狠狠地转身，随即，就像一道冷风掠过，其零度以下的气息轻易冻结了火焰。  
那金发的贵族少爷消失了。就像没有存在过一样，没有残留半点痕迹。  
仿佛只是一个显现了一瞬间的幽灵。

*  
冒险者喝了几口酒，勉强把全身的鸡皮疙瘩压下去。  
他想起了艾达。那牵涉到邪术死去的女孩子，她的幽灵曾在许多地方徘徊。  
某方面来说泽菲兰也是一样。  
算了，即使是鬼魂，反正看上去没什么威胁，不过是来说说怪话。  
长相也有点不一样了，年轻了许多。  
真是古怪。  
原野的地上还闪着记忆碎片的微光。他又喝了几口酒，感觉刚刚捡回来的记忆又从指缝间漏出去了。  
无所谓......无所谓......今朝有酒今朝醉。  
他知道自己醉得很厉害了，他甚至有点不齿这样的自己。为什么他会拼命地喝酒啊。  
想不起来......记忆的碎片又掉落一地。  
说起来，耳边一直响着的人群的嗡嗡声好像变大了。   
他已经绕场走了大半圈，刚看见了厕所的位置，他一边往那里走，一边听见贵族们在不断发出矫揉造作的声音。  
“那就是埃斯蒂尼安，苍天的龙骑士？他怎么会来？”  
“......他可是总骑士长的好友。”  
“哇，好帅呀。”  
“总骑士长身边有那个英雄又有他，难怪位置坐得稳稳的，真是让人羡慕......”

埃斯蒂尼安......  
在不远处看见人群中间走过白色长发的精灵男人，那男人穿着便服，精壮的上身肌肉在布料下若隐若现，修长的腿大步向前迈过。  
看见这个人，冒险者不知道为什么自己的膝盖变软了。  
算了，还是不要多想比较好。厕所已经就在眼前。他赶紧钻进去，找到最边的隔间，开始慢吞吞解腰带，放水。  
进来时，门应该是有随手带上的......真的有吗，还是只是记忆混乱的错觉呢。  
*  
“哎，你看，那个进厕所的人难道是......”  
“埃斯蒂尼安吗？”  
“不是，是说前一个。”  
“那个人族大英雄？”  
说话的人低笑了一声，他的身影隐没在灯光碰触不到的阴影里。  
“艾默里克心爱的，被他亲手折断了翅膀的天使。不用担心。”  
*  
放水那玩意被人从身后握在手心时，冒险者吓得几乎整个人跳起来。可是身体实在没有力气，反而是差点摔倒，身后的人立即抱住他的腰，把他揽入怀中。  
冒险者全身发抖，下体放的水也断断续续，握着他那玩意的人轻轻抚摸他的工具，来回搓动着，手掌干燥温暖，似乎很好心的在帮他顺利排尿。  
醉意一点点的消失，原野里的记忆碎片凌空飞起，慢慢往他的身体聚集。  
“埃斯蒂尼安......”  
“是我。”  
英俊帅气的精灵把炽热的呼吸喷在他耳边，垂下来的淡色长发挠得他脖子直发痒，埃斯蒂尼安把玩一会儿他胯间的玩意，还是把手移到他的股间，在那可爱穴口的边缘按揉了好几下。  
穴口那里开始痒痒的，有液体从中冒出来。  
“看来那家伙又给你灌了不少，用了点蜡封住，不是像往常那样让外面的自然凝结...真是的，在出门之前还在做吧。”  
埃斯蒂尼安伸手指进去，把穴口拉大，让那些液体涌出更多。“伙伴，放松点。”他义正辞严。“你丈夫的精水浓成这个样子，不弄出来很快就会粘住你的肠子。”  
“......”  
冒险者的脸发着烫，烫到了耳根，身体却很冷，感觉连骨髓都结成了冰。  
屁股里不断响着淫靡的声音，是埃斯蒂尼安的手指在里面搅弄。  
“他每次都这样，让你带着一肚子一屁股的精液到处跑，你说他是不是故意的，为了提醒我这种会扒掉你裤子的人。”  
冒险者闭上眼睛，他有点想起来参加宴会之前的事情了。  
他在床上虚弱的看着渐渐变亮的天空，今天的黎明像一团发光的阴沉雾气，而艾默里克温柔地在他身体里抽插。  
一个冒险者，一个领导者，尽管还尚且同居，但再过些日子，两个人注定会聚少离多吧。大概是这个原因，艾默里克一旦做起来就没有节制。冒险者知道要是自己强烈要求，艾默里克肯定是会停下来的，艾默里克是个温柔的男人，尽管拥有相当高的地位和出色的容姿，和冒险者交谈时也从不倨傲，反而谦虚得有时近乎卑微，动不动就担心冒险者会看不起他一些所作所为。  
可是，也正是因为这样的原因，冒险者从来都会顺着他的意来。  
就算已经一根手指也动不了，就算感觉身体快要坏掉，哪怕被碰一下都全身发抖，只要艾默里克还想在他的体内释放欲望，他都不会说半个不字。  
自从不知不觉和埃斯蒂尼安变成这样的关系后，出于罪恶感，他更是对艾默里克百依百顺。  
可是......为什么他的现实会变成这样？  
要是他一直喝酒，就能变得什么都想不起来，变得所有背德的事情都不会继续发生，就好了。  
*  
要在厕所隔间里把艾默里克的精液全弄干净，基本不可能，埃斯蒂尼安也不想再浪费时间，他习以为常地对着冒险者满是其他男人精水的屁股解开腰带，他那根肉质的长枪涨得发紫，已经不能再放着不管了。  
熏香的空气里飘着淡淡的膻气，还不太浓，冒险者感觉到埃斯蒂尼安阳茎的蘑菇头贴到他的后穴上，换做艾默里克，这时候经常会在他的股缝上摩擦，好好温存一番，再插进被精液浸湿的嫩穴。有时候在插入之前，肉穴里就已经被塞进含有媚药成分且会不断融化的阳具凝胶。媚药对他和艾默里克都有效，他还挺喜欢那样的，虽然第二天会更难受更累，但至少不是被快感活生生粉碎理智，崩溃并不好受。  
但是埃斯蒂尼安不喜欢玩那些花招，他直接就着另一个男人的精液操进被另一个男人操开了的甬道。  
毕竟得到了冒险者的不是自己，是他那个好友，这点小事还是必须忍受。  
他把下巴压到冒险者的头发上，发出舒服的喘息声，同时开始解冒险者的上衣，而唇舌从冒险者的头顶开始吻下去。  
“今晚我们到床上去。”埃斯蒂尼安对不能尽情舔一遍冒险者的身体感到不满。“我来跟艾默里克解释。”

冒险者的胸口疼痛起来。  
他觉得自己简直就是个人渣。明明都已经许下誓言，他却还是不断和其他男人交合。  
可是埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎在他体内进出，把他体内搅弄得一塌糊涂，他却怎么也无法要求这精灵拔出去。  
“不......不行......”冒险者咬紧牙关，勉强在阵阵快感中找回一丝神智。  
“我答应了艾默里克......呃，有，有其他事情......哈啊.....”  
他在说话，埃斯蒂尼安却在加快动作。  
“说谎可不像你。”埃斯蒂尼安低声笑起来，悍腰更用力撞着冒险者的翘臀。“不如说，撒谎的技巧烂透了，闭上嘴巴好好呻吟不就好了吗......我喜欢听。”  
冒险者咬住下唇，喉咙却控制不了，嘴边不断漏出幼猫般的呻吟。  
肠子里阳具的蕈头的开口撞进敏感的肉壁，硬涨阳具前面的小口不断溢出精水和前列腺液，全涂在冒险者体内深处他自己无法触及的地方。  
要是冒险者是女性，这样整天被灌入不同男人的精液，肯定早已经大着肚子，为不知道孩子的父亲是谁而不知所措了吧。  
埃斯蒂尼安的舌头滑过冒险者耳边。  
冒险者闭上眼睛，屁股深处的粘膜感受到遍布埃斯蒂尼安阳具的青筋，体内的东西捅得他快感和尿意一阵阵的，他前面的东西翘起来，已经不知道是要射精还是要再次射尿。  
*  
一切到底是在什么时候脱离了正轨？冒险者搞不清楚这件事，或许这也是他自责却无法结束这种卑鄙可耻的关系的原因。  
但要是埃斯蒂尼安肯放过他，他也不至于会让自己的生活变成这样。  
他的生活......变得非常不对劲。  
最开始，刚答应艾默里克的求婚的时候，冒险者就陷入了好一阵子的迷茫。  
他生性不擅长拒绝人......哪怕别人让他去做多少离谱的事情，他顺手就扛起斧头去做了。而艾默里克那双美丽的蓝眼睛充满真诚的爱慕，当时一眼看去，作为背景的灰色都城褪色不见，眼里只看得见那一抹蓝，冒险者觉得自己坠入了深海之下，立即不知道自己身在何处又是何人了，他呼吸困难，心脏直跳，反应过来就已经满口答应。  
那是一个春日，伊修加德难得的晴朗，熏香的气味清新怡人，阳光落在艾默里克绽放出灿烂笑容的脸颊上，看得冒险者心头暖暖的。  
可是转头回到九霄云舍，倒头呼呼大睡到半夜，他猛地惊醒。  
他扪心自问，他真的爱艾默里克吗？  
冒险者多年四处奔走，没和人搞过花前月下那一套。在他心目中，恋爱应该是莫名其妙和哪个异性好上，然后他会拼命地去保护她，把最好的东西给她，要是那个异性也对他有意，他们就会一起旅行......反正他见过的伴侣看上去似乎就这回事。  
结果他却和同性好上了。好像要做的事情没什么差别。就是，他尽管是非常喜欢艾默里克，要是艾默里克遇到危险，他愿意用性命保护他。但是，似乎也没有到那种，听别人说过的，全世界黯然失色，眼里只有那个人的地步。  
要说喜欢艾默里克，他也挺喜欢埃斯蒂尼安啊......这到底算什么，真的是爱情吗？这样就和人永结同心，是不是太轻浮了。  
冒险者当晚越想越感觉不行，便打算改日和艾默里克好好道个歉，认真谈一次。  
这样做肯定会被讨厌吧。但也比祸害别人的真心好。  
结果，非常奇怪的，也非常糟糕的，后来每次他跑到艾默里克的办公室，脑子都开始变得不太清醒。  
艾默里克拥有超出性别范畴的令人颤抖的魅力，当本人有心使用的时候，这种魅力简直接近了魔力。冒险者在恋爱方面的经验跟十几岁的毛头小子差不多，完全招架不住。  
明明一直想开口，却一直莫名其妙的忘记。进门前才下定了决心，出门后却晕乎乎的，只记得艾默里克的眼睛，艾默里克的嘴唇，还有淡淡的熏香味，一种特殊的令人心旷神怡的草木香，艾默里克的身上也是那种味道......  
然后，他们迎来了举行典礼的那一天。  
为了照顾他，艾默里克先在黑衣森林东部和他举行了大多数艾欧泽亚人心目中的永结同心典礼，接着才回到伊修加德举行正教的结婚仪式。因为身份特殊，他们的婚礼算是政治事件，即使伊修加德正在改革，也有不少老一派的人当成是教皇的婚礼。  
乱七八糟的讨论有很多。  
不少人很惊讶艾默里克居然不是和某些家族或势力联姻。但也有人抱着另外一种看法：他们认为和冒险者结婚就是艾默里克想让他从政的道路更顺利的选择。  
“拉拢到你这种大英雄，还有我在，那群保守派也不敢轻举妄动了。”  
连埃斯蒂尼安也说过这样的话。那是在正教的典礼仪式上，本来去了旅行的埃斯蒂尼安难得出现，为两个好友道贺。  
埃斯蒂尼安不是为了参加典礼专程回来的。艾默里克告诉过冒险者，保守派的贵族们有相当麻烦的动静，他需要埃斯蒂尼安的帮助。  
所以典礼上埃斯蒂尼安说那种话倒也不奇怪......埃斯蒂尼安那晚上喝了不少酒，不过看起来还算清醒，说完那话他又对冒险者严肃保证，说他会护艾默里克周全。  
“有什么事情我也来帮忙吧。”冒险者怀疑那幅正经过头又话多的模样就是埃斯蒂尼安喝醉的样子。  
他隐约感觉得到，埃斯蒂尼安不太高兴。  
“时机成熟之后，会找你的，只是你毕竟不了解那一套......非常脏，你完全想象不出来，而艾默里克那家伙，非常擅长。”  
埃斯蒂尼安伸手来揉乱他今早特意梳好的头发，冒险者伸手去推他，两个人打闹推揉一会儿，冒险者笑了起来，埃斯蒂尼安在他后面顺势把他搂进怀里。  
在后来，埃斯蒂尼安要是这样抱住他，下一刻就是把生殖器整根捅进他屁股里，但那时候，他什么都没有想。  
埃斯蒂尼安到底是在什么时候产生复杂的想法，又是抱着什么心情来参加的典礼？冒险者永远搞不清楚这件事情。  
典礼结束的那个夜晚，冒险者看着床前慢条斯理解着纽扣的艾默里克，看见总骑士长那雪白的皮肤从衣物间脱出，意外结实的胸肌上挺翘着淡粉色的乳头，脑子嗡了一下。  
他这才慢慢回过神来，察觉到他们算是一种最亲密的关系了。  
那晚冒险者也不太清醒，或许他是有点被吓懵了，于是一直都是艾默里克主导，他只记得床板摇摇晃晃，天花板好像在旋转，艾默里克亲吻了他，清新的草木香扑入他的鼻腔，之后他就是如此一直呼吸着艾默里克的体香，他们的嘴唇互相触碰，他的嘴巴里钻进了艾默里克的舌头......这是开始。  
后来他的两条腿也被分开，艾默里克的手伸进他的腰带里，把他的裤子脱到脚踝。  
那晚艾默里克穿着整洁的礼服，最后脱剩下一件黑色衬衫，纽扣开了，却一直挂在手臂上。而冒险者赤条条的，被他扒个精光。  
艾默里克压到他身上时好像有些急躁，那是唯一一次，他们没有做什么前戏，艾默里克把肉棒塞在冒险者的股间，摩擦几下就射了，然后手指捞起一些精液，直接往冒险者被射得满是精水的肉穴里塞。  
“抱歉......”手指在冒险者颤抖的腿间插着的时候，这位身份复杂的总骑士长不断舔着冒险者的耳朵，眼睛，鼻子......还有更多地方。  
“我一想到马上就能和你结合......忍了好久，下一次不会射这么快了。”  
冒险者正心想难道典礼上他都硬着，但他没时间想太久，紧接着他就感觉到下身又涨又热的，艾默里克的肉棒已经在插入他了。  
他睁大眼睛，眼前却模糊一片，满眼是艾默里克的肉体，至于触感，除了交合处微微的胀痛感，他什么都感受不到。  
关于那天晚上，他的记忆已经零零碎碎，尤其是对于后半夜，他几乎就没有连续的记忆。他只大概记得自己的身体被推得不断在棉被上摇晃，艾默里克的手指伸进他的头发里，生怕他撞到床板。他的肚子很涨，身体里一直都有一根肉棒在狂操着他，后来每被顶一次，他都更想要尿出来。  
他对整个晚上最深刻的记忆是憋尿。  
一开始他是以为自己要失禁的，他觉得自己整个人都被操透了，很丢脸的哭了出来，求艾默里克让他上厕所。可是他没有办法表达清楚，只发出“不行”，“不要”，“要去”这类意味不明的音节。  
艾默里克认真问了他:“是不是要停下来了？”，结果他脑子根本没听懂这话，只想到他是想去厕所，就愣愣地摇头，结果却被干得更狠。  
他也记得他有拼命往床下面爬，但艾默里克大概担心他跌倒地上吧，每次都牢牢抓住他的手臂或腰，又把他拖回去。他们之间这样来来回回好多次，他的肉道里始终咬住体内的阴茎，直到后来，他终于尿了出来，怎么也止不住水液从前面涌出。  
“对不起，对不起......”  
他羞耻得脸上一阵阵发热，却没有闻到尿臊，一低头看，才发现在地上飞溅出去的是白色的精液。  
艾默里克听见他之前喃喃道歉，低头吻住他的唇。  
“不要这么说，不脏。”  
那是上半夜，后来他每次都以为自己射不出东西来了的时候，都还是被操得继续射精。精液的样子也从一开始的白色，逐渐变得接近了水。  
到了清晨，耳朵刚听见窗外鸟叫声，他就真的尿了出来。尿水持续不断流过胯间，因为他被握着腰提起胯间，也流到了胸口，艾默里克有些无奈地把他的腰放下，把他抱进怀里，仍然没有把性器拔出去的，亲吻他的头发，轻舔他哭红了的眼睛，又揉捏他鼓鼓的肚子。  
“毕竟也喝了我这么多水呢。”  
他把软成一捆熟面条的冒险者打横抱起，温声道歉说他这些天有很重要的工作要处理，恐怕要让冒险者自己呆在家里，他很晚才能回来。  
冒险者一听见这话通体舒泰，如逢大赦，一口气从心口松了出来。  
虽然不久后艾默里克就在浴室把他压在墙上再上了一次，整个过程当中他根本站都站不稳，结果双脚离地的又被灌了一泡精液。  
做完之后，冒险者已经半昏迷了，艾默里克把他抱到干净的客房，在去工作前，又给他的伴侣最后一个吻。  
冒险者是被面朝下放到床上的，他觉得自己后面被干得肿了，肠子也差点被磨破了，但事实上他没有受伤。最难受的地方是肚子，始终很涨，可是他前面的排泄器官被使用过度，怎么也无法吐出一滴任何液体。  
他连根指头都动不了，便只好闭上眼睛睡觉。  
他那时候还不知道放任肚子里满是精灵的精水大半天会有什么后果，但是，不管是什么后果都管不着了，他几乎是累昏过去的。  
*  
精灵女性不易受孕，于是部分精灵男性生殖器进化得很长，能射出大量粘性精液。精灵女性体内温度髙，一般男性精灵精液粘度高说明生育力绝佳，能把精子尽量留在子宫里。  
艾默里克这方面能力优秀，结果苦了他的人族配偶。  
人类的内腔本来就比精灵温度低，精液又留在冒险者体内太久了。到了下午，冒险者肚子鼓得和四五个月身孕一样，他仍然在呼呼大睡，腿间干干净净，肚子里被塞满了东西，于是没有被饿醒。  
埃斯蒂尼安进房就看见这情景。人类的乳首在微冷的空气里粉红的翘起，他看着，无意识舔了一下下唇。  
他眼神阴郁，本来不太高兴，人族满是牙印的漂亮胸肌和鼓胀的肚子却撩拨着他。  
一晚不见，面前的人仿佛已经怀了好友的孩子。他看了看自己的下半身，裤裆那里越来越紧了。  
他想起不久前在桌子后面玩弄着手上银光闪闪的瓶子的艾默里克。  
【他们闹的事情可是够多的。埃斯蒂尼安，搞不好我会死。】  
——别胡说。  
【要是我死了，你最后还是会有点高兴的，这样你就能得到他了。】艾默里克对他温柔的笑，眼中有几分狡猾的意味。【不用瞪着我生气。相信我，这是无法违抗的本性。你总有一天会明白的，在真正的诱惑面前，人贪心起来，会阴暗到什么程度。】  
贪心吗......  
埃斯蒂尼安坐到床上，他本来就穿着便服，现在解下腰带，像小孩手臂那样粗长的巨蟒就暴露在空气中，坚硬如铁，指着冒险者的胯间。  
这算贪心吗。埃斯蒂尼安还在想。原本艾默里克根本就不该得到这个人。原本要是他们之中有一个人成为这个人的丈夫，那多半是他。  
这是被扭曲了的现实。  
房间里仍然残留着性爱后的气味，和，某种草木的淡香。  
他闭上眼睛，再睁开时，眼神已经带上坚定不移的决心。  
他分开一些冒险者的双腿，放到自己的腰上，期待已久的阳物硬如磐石，碰到冒险者尚未重新合拢的括约肌上，重重地往里面挤进去。  
冒险者被操熟了的内道本来满是精水，最外一层刚结了薄膜，此时又被龙骑士的龟头撞碎，大量白浆从埃斯蒂尼安的阳根旁边满溢出来。  
埃斯蒂尼安毫不犹豫的插入最深处，他闭上眼睛，阴茎在冒险者体内蛰伏半刻，接着，开始暴动。  
*  
冒险者是被摇醒的。  
他刚才梦见了和艾默里克举行典礼那晚的事情，导致睁开眼睛后还晕乎乎的，搞不清楚自己在何时何地。  
体内有根滚烫的肉棒在顶着鼓鼓的肚子，在他不断冒水的肉穴里抽插不停。  
冒险者乖乖张大双腿，他已经很习惯在奸淫中入睡和醒来了，快感让他眼角溢出泪珠。  
他视野模糊，便又闭上眼睛一会儿，喃喃道：“艾默里克，现在是什么时候......”  
体内的肉棒停了一下，在身后压着他的人使劲抱住他，按住他的肚子，腰狠狠的顶上来。  
肉棒一次次插入了比之前更深的地方，冒险者“啊”的叫了一声，然后就发不出其他声音了。他抓住紧箍自己的大手，双腿使劲乱蹬，但饱受性欲蹂躏的身体那还剩下多少力气。  
快感步步紧迫，他眼睛发红，但还是克制不住，腿间开始漏出尿来。  
很少，只有几滴在大腿内侧流下，甚至冲不掉一些粘在那里的精块。  
高潮的快感却依然一阵一阵的贯穿全身，冒险者眼瞳上翻，舌头软软地搭下去，他的思考能力在体内狂猛乱冲的快感浪潮里停止了。  
耳边的男人低声笑出声。滚烫的精液开始源源不断的注入冒险者体内。  
自从和尼德霍格融合过后，埃斯蒂尼安的身体终究还是产生了些许变化，体液的温度变得近乎烫人，精液量很多，注入会持续数分钟。  
冒险者全身没有力气，被烫到了眼睛翻白，身体却连哆嗦都不明显。  
“我在帮你把里面粘住肚子的艾默里克的东西洗出来，你却还叫着那个人的名字。”他看着冒险者软绵绵的样子，心里凭空生出几分柔情蜜意，语气也变温柔了。  
他拔出射完精湿漉漉的肉棒，看见冒险者的肉穴已经被操成了一个合不上的洞，白色的精水从拇指大的小洞里源源不绝的流出来，像一汪泉眼。  
冒险者不住哆嗦，神智还没有恢复清明。眼睛红红的，里面全是迷茫。  
他这个可怜的样子，无论是埃斯蒂尼安还是艾默里克，都已经习以为常。  
埃斯蒂尼安知道这个时候冒险者五感尽失，无论跟他说什么他都听不见，便只是低头舔了一下那双淡色的嘴唇，随后穿好衣服，在桌子上留下一张纸条，关灯离开房间。  
*  
冒险者仍然沉浸在快感里，他张大眼睛，全身一抽一抽的，过了许久，才稍微恢复一点神智，捂住头，慢慢从床上爬起来，抓起地上的衣服，套到身上。  
手脚都软绵绵的，头晕得厉害，他自然的把这些当作纵欲过度的后遗症。  
空气里响起一声轻灵的冷笑。  
冒险者竦然四顾，房间里只有他一个人。埃斯蒂尼安已经走了，不意外他在桌子上看见简单的留言，大概是他有什么工作要去做什么时候回来好好照顾自己云云。  
刚刚的笑声是，幻听吗......  
本来就头晕得厉害，出现幻听不奇怪。他在桌子旁边坐下，给自己倒了杯奶茶。  
但这个时候，声音又出现了。而且是明明确确的，人类的声音。  
近在咫尺。  
[你看你自己的样子，跟性奴有什么区别。]  
冒险者慢慢把茶杯放回桌子上，他抬起头，死死盯着前方。  
淡金的头发，透明的身体，他曾经最仇恨的精灵真的出现在面前。  
灰暗的灯光洒在精灵站的那面墙上，穿透了精灵，使得墙上多了一块模糊的人影。  
“泽菲兰......”冒险者皱眉看着透明的人。“你现在是什么东西。”  
[已死之人罢了，如你所愿。]金发的精灵淡笑。[只是有人不愿我死，那也是他们的愿望。]  
“......没想到居然还有人想复活你。”冒险者本来暗自吃惊，忽然他又想起那些依然存在着的艾默里克的敌人。  
他应该早预料到的......  
想要让伊修加德恢复成那些旧贵族所喜爱的那种，可以肆意压榨屠宰平民的样子——让苍穹骑士团死而复生，多少算是个好办法。  
古老真相揭示了千年的谎言又如何，过去是过去，现在的人心里怀有对龙族的仇恨，更重要的是，只要用神力统治大地，只要在庄严的圣像下散播恐怖，在压在头顶的，某种称得上“活神”的东西的统治以及无穷无尽的恐惧之下，真相和自由在很多一生卑贱的平民眼里，终究会变得不值一提。  
不过泽菲兰这个透明的样子，不管是不是被施加了复活的秘法，显然还没完成。  
果然，泽菲兰挑起细眉，嘴边勾起一抹冷笑。  
[放心，是一群废物，就算他们有心，也弄不出多大动静。]  
他双手抱在胸前，[你那个丈夫，艾默里克......]说到这里，他的蓝眼睛里明显出现了几分嘲弄的意味。[在七个月之前就完全把他们掌握在手中。]  
冒险者觉得他说话怪怪的。他皱着眉看这个泽菲兰。  
泽菲兰这是在夸奖艾默里克？  
他知道这个人作为一个曾经的领导者，毕竟多少算是个骑士团长，哪怕最终和艾默里克成为死敌，客观评估对方的实力，算是基本素养。  
可是，真的只是这样吗？他仍然感到到有些许异样。  
“你来这里就是为了嘲笑我，给我说这些？”  
[放心，我无心指责你......背叛丈夫的行为。]金发的男人目光扫过他满身两个男人的指印和吻痕，低声发笑。[我只是想来问，难道你不感兴趣吗.....]  
冒险者听到背叛一词，脸上火辣辣的，心里一阵阵抽痛。他忍下心里铺天盖地的自责，反问道：“感兴趣什么，你还是开门见山一口气说明白吧。”  
[我说得很明白，你自己心里也该明白才是。]  
泽菲兰看着他的眼神浮现几分怜悯。  
[你这种人，一眼看得见底，你是一直认为不该对丈夫不忠的吧，你甚至不想结婚，然而，你的行为却一直和你的意志背道而驰。对了，还有一件事情，你知道埃斯蒂尼安是为一件工作才回到伊修加德.....但是，你们都这么的，亲密了，你有知道一星半点他工作的内容吗。]  
他身影在墙上消失，下一刻出现在冒险者身边，泽菲兰俯身凑近涨得通红的耳朵。  
[日日月月的，你不觉得你自己很奇怪吗。你一点都不好奇？艾默里克早已经掌握了那些旧贵族的行踪，为什么七个月了却仍然没有行动。埃斯蒂尼安现在离开你身边了，你难道不想去看看，他做的是什么工作？]  
“......你这是做什么？”  
冒险者握紧拳头，身体一阵阵发冷。“我有听说过，来自地狱的东西，特别会蛊惑人。”  
[信不信随你。]  
泽菲兰眯起眼睛，口吻的确有几分诱哄的味道：[每个月的这一日，半夜钟声响起之后，艾默里克会离开他的办公室。这也是埃斯蒂尼安现在把你弄到这里来的原因。你这快废掉的皮囊下要是还有一点理智，就隐去身形跟着他去，看看他做了些什么。]  
幽灵的身体开始越来越模糊，显然，他要离开了。  
他最后居高临下俯视脸色越来越苍白的冒险者。  
[我建议你最好今晚就去，大英雄。到了下个月，你就未必还有本事跟踪他了。]  
*  
冒险者摸一下脸，他全身都在流汗，现在连鼻尖都是湿透的，脑子极其混乱，自己都不知道自己在想什么。  
他不是情绪失控，但他又发现自己的症状和情绪失控很像。他脑子很乱，手肘以下都在发抖，好像很害怕。可是他又不明白自己害怕些什么。他全身没有力气，肢体似乎在拒绝支撑身体，可是想不出缘由。  
他看着桌子上先前埃斯蒂尼安用来写字的笔，笔头的材料是钢，有点儿锋利。他拿起笔，因为手在抖着，他咬破下唇才堪堪稳住右手，然后用力刺穿了左手手心。  
剧痛一阵一阵的传来，他凝视着流了满手的血，这才稍微冷静了一点。  
他刚刚只是和泽菲兰的鬼魂说了话，不是在做爱......  
然而，身体的反应却是，仿佛在快感和恋情中陷入了狂乱一样。  
仿佛是身体出现了某种惩罚机制，针对某种，逾越行为。  
“......”  
他用右手捂住脸，深深叹了口气。  
*  
冒险者草草包扎好手掌，在玻璃窗前整理好仪容后，犹豫了很久，还是决定照泽菲兰所说的去看看。  
要是他根本不敢去，或许才是不信任艾默里克吧。  
他说服了自己，离开了房子。这房子是埃斯蒂尼安在伊修加德的藏身处之一。埃斯蒂尼安似乎早前就做过许多秘密行动，自然有不少藏身处。  
考虑到改革以前伊修加德那种黑暗的情形，不难理解。  
冒险者踱步走到忘忧骑士亭，喝了点小酒，酒馆老板把酒杯送到他面前时，端详他几眼。  
“你好像有点变了，最近遇到什么事吗？”  
“没有，一切顺利，谢谢关心。”  
“真的没有？”老板颇为诧异。“之前有远远看见你，就觉得没什么精神，几个月了，现在近看，你的样子比之前还累，整个人跟丟了魂一样。”  
他走前规劝道：“有什么事情尽管跟身边的人说，也不要顾虑那个总骑士长大人工作忙什么的，互相支持才算是一家人嘛。”  
冒险者呆了好一会儿，看着杯中酒水上自己的倒影。  
他看起来，很累吗......  
喝罢酒，又发了一会儿呆，等时间差不多了，他结账出门，隐去身形躲进角落里。  
一个一个加班到深夜的人一脸疲倦的从神殿骑士团总部出来，渐渐街上没了人影。  
夜半钟声响起来了。  
穿着便服大衣的艾默里克独自一人走出大门，转身把门带上。  
冒险者跟在他后面，见艾默里克一路走进偏僻的小巷，转了好几个弯，一路没遇见人。  
在垃圾桶前，艾默里克忽然站住了，他脱下外套扔进去。然后拿出一顶帽子，戴到头上，压下帽沿。  
此时他穿着一身漆黑的正装，不过衣领随意打开，锁骨半遮半掩。  
他步履沉稳有力，眼神锐利，看上去与其说是个旧派的青年人，不如说像个黑帮干部。  
这个外表和他平时的模样差别太大了。冒险者怀疑要是他晚上看见这样一个人，都未必能认出是艾默里克。  
他一路跟着艾默里克走到陆行鸟棚子，看见他的伴侣租了一只黑陆行鸟离开。  
骑陆行鸟在空中飞行可没法藏起来，冒险者看着黑陆行鸟离开的方向，决定赌一把，使用以太之光传送网前往库尔扎斯西部高地。  
他常年旅行，对判断别人的路线这种事情还是颇有心得的。再说，即使猜错了跟踪失败又怎么样。他想着，难道艾默里克还真会做什么罪大恶极到要他跟踪的事情不成。这样跟了一路，他都觉得自己对不起艾默里克。  
但泽菲兰又很诡异。他又想。泽菲兰既然知道艾默里克今晚半夜会出来，和那个幽灵有关系的其他人可能也知道。他跟在艾默里克背后，可以保护艾默里克的安全。  
他正忙着给自己做思想工作呢，头顶忽然响起翅膀扇动的声音，他抬起头看那个夜空中浑浊的黑影，知道自己还是能继续跟踪下去了。  
夜已经很深了，昨晚也没睡好，他打了个哈欠，从怀里拿出一支笛子，叫出黑陆行鸟来，翻身爬上去。  
*  
空中跟踪可要麻烦多了，冒险者担心被发现，故意把距离拉开，看见那只黑陆行鸟降落后马上降落，走路过去。幸好即使这样也没有跟丢，他隐着身，远远看见艾默里克在不冻池前拿出鱼竿，开始钓鱼。  
冒险者：“.......”  
只是下班悠闲啊。  
他开始觉得自己这个晚上像个傻冒。  
现在回去也晚了，他干脆继续隐身走到艾默里克身边，坐下来，看这个精灵钓鱼。  
他端详艾默里克拿着鱼竿的手，修长，优雅，有力。他托着腮，怎么看怎么满意。  
　虽然对这件婚事迷迷糊糊的，但也开始乐在其中了。一个土里土气的小子，得到了一个漂亮能干的丈夫。还有什么不满意的。  
要不是典礼的第二日在床上睁开眼睛，体内却已经紧紧含着埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎，怎么爬也摆脱不了，一次次的被拖回去，被迫面对自己的心......  
他脸上逐渐出现阴霾。  
——承认吧，你就是对谁都可以，无论是哪个男人把这东西插进去，你下面这张小嘴都会乖乖夹住，任由他把你操到死。  
他摇了摇头，把埃斯蒂尼安在床上时的荤话从脑子里甩开。和艾默里克相比，埃斯蒂尼安的侵犯从来是强制性的。就像在宴会的厕所里那时候一样，抱紧他，直接把阴茎插进来。苍天的龙骑士从来不会问冒险者愿不愿意，也不会问冒险者要不要停下来，一次次强迫他捂住一肚子滚烫的精水哭叫，在这点上，艾默里克好太多了。  
尽管，他也无法对艾默里克说半个不字......  
在冒险者发呆的时候，艾默里克已经钓起了十几条鱼，他每一次都会把钓起来的鱼放生回去，看起来纯粹是来玩乐放松。  
没过一会儿，又有一个人来了，也开始钓鱼，这个人戴着草帽，会把钓起的每条鱼扔进水桶里。  
冒险者看着这两个人心里很是佩服，虽然听说渔夫会追逐某个种类的鱼的活动期，但追逐到大半夜的雪原来，这是一种什么精神。   
新来那个渔夫钓了一会儿后，开始向艾默里克搭话。  
“已经差不多够用了吧。”他一句话说得莫名其妙的。  
第二句就更不对劲了。  
“我们的人也有出席宴会，他们看见了那个男人..... 听说，显然已经出现了病理反应，换言之，脑子基本坏掉了，再不及时停药，这辈子都清醒不过来。”渔夫顿了顿，一手仍然抓住鱼竿，另一手伸进饵笼里，取出一个银光闪闪的小瓶子。  
艾默里克没看他，但嘴角上扬了一个弧度。  
冒险者敲一下自己的额头，他不太能听明白两个人的话。  
很奇怪的，尽管这些语言被大脑分析出字面意思，思考开始进行，但紧接着，就像被关掉的机器一样，他大脑停止运作。   
黑洞洞的意识虚空中，只有头疼静悄悄的在头骨里蔓延，很难受。  
他看着那渔夫把瓶子抛给艾默里克，瓶子很小，要是远点看，只像一片雪花。  
“不要以为我们不知道。”渔夫淡淡道：“目的达到了，你就会除掉我们。”  
“你们早就该被我除掉了。”艾默里克慢悠悠的把瓶子放进里衣的衣袋里。“趁这段时间，做了不少好事吧。我听说赞助你们的人多了不少呢。”  
“没有人死没有人失踪，治安不是好得很吗。”渔夫不耐烦道：“哪里比得上您，总骑士长大人。您制造了伊修加德乃至全世界最广为人知的犯罪，您知道我指的是什么。”  
他阴冷的笑起来：“在敌人手里购买用于制造性奴的新型试剂，在众目睽睽之下诱拐了众人心目中的大英雄，一天一天的破坏他，侵犯他，直到不可挽回，一个备受崇敬的健全精神破灭，然而整座城的人都还在祝福你们。天下还能有比这更让人毛骨悚然的事情？”  
艾默里克不置一词。  
美丽的精灵像是想起什么幸福的时光，他的目光穿透了前方蔚蓝的湖，眼神非常温柔。  
*  
冒险者被头痛折磨，过了好一会儿他才感觉自己恢复一点。  
他不知道那渔夫还有艾默里克刚刚有没有在说什么。那两个人好像有说话，又好像没有，从刚刚起，太过明显的，他脑子一些机能似乎故障了。  
思考停止......  
冒险者忽然想起他以前在书中看过，一些人自幼常年接受某些暗示，其思维就会在意识到触碰某些禁区时自然停止的情况。这是本人极不容易发现的洗脑。这一优越的效果自然备受地下社会的追逐。多年前，曾有被捕的炼金术士供认自己研发了可以短时间将人催眠洗脑的药物，他们已经将配方高价卖给了黑帮。  
但是短时间促成如此效果的药物不可能完美，过于猛烈的转化会使得人出现许多不良反应。据说最开始的试验体要么发疯，要么随着时间流逝恢复正常。为了避免这种不良反应，研发的最后成品会使得人认知能力衰退，整日浑浑噩噩，记性也变得很差。  
所以......所以......是怎么样？  
头越来越痛，记忆发出碎裂的脆响，一点一滴，就像从指缝间流下的水。冒险者头疼中开始疑惑，自己为什么半夜在这片雪地里？  
为什么呢......简直有毛病。他应该好好待在房间里，埃斯蒂尼安回来后肯定会操他，再晚一些他回到家，又要被艾默里克操，他应该趁这个时间好好休息的，累到爬不起来还要继续挨操可不好受，摆不对姿势的话，肚子里的精液还会在很深的地方粘成一团。  
艾默里克在这方面很坏心眼，从来不帮他。然后他就只能再去找埃斯蒂尼安，自己脱下裤子翘起屁股，求苍天的龙骑士用高温的精水帮他洗一下肚子。  
　只要在埃斯蒂尼安的精液变冷前及时灌肠就还能勉强正常生活......虽然很麻烦，不过大着肚子哪里都去不了，只能躺在床上等艾默里克回家的滋味更不好受。  
就因为这件事他也无法摆脱埃斯蒂尼安......  
他视野忽明忽暗，各种景物模糊了好一会儿，等好一些，艾默里克已经不在身旁了。他环顾四周，看见附近有一个黑影远去，看背影，那个人戴着斗笠，提着水桶，像是一个渔夫。  
脑子里响起一个声音。  
(跟上去。)  
这个声音似乎不带任何想法，没有任何目的，他不知道自己为什么会想要跟上去。这个想法似乎不是“意愿”，更类似于“记忆”。  
就像是他体内还存在一个无所不知的人格，费尽全力，小心翼翼地留下了暗示。  
(什么都不要想了，只管跟上去。)  
(跟着提水桶的人。)  
冒险者仍然茫然，但这种感觉他并不陌生。冒险途中多得是奇怪的事情，有时候五感都不靠谱，连自己的想法都不可信，只能依赖第六感行动。  
他不再犹豫，跟到那渔夫后面。

半夜三更，天寒地冻，渔夫走了相当长的一段路，终于开始上山，冒险者心里祈祷这该快到目的地了，结果渔夫翻过一座山头后，又上了一座山。  
冒险者心如死灰。他知道要是他回去晚了，要是乖乖回埃斯蒂尼安那里，一定会被捆住双手双腿蒙上眼睛操大半天，因为他乱跑，活该被惩罚。要是他直接不管不顾逃回艾默里克身边，艾默里克温柔得多，但他会从埃斯蒂尼安那儿得知他是不告而别的..... 紧接着，艾默里克会贴心地安排他和埃斯蒂尼安“独处谈谈，解开误会”。这样的情况以前发生过，最后他屁股里流出来的精水把两条腿都流满了，却仍然只能回头在艾默里克面前心惊胆颤，装作无事，整整一日祈祷着寒冷的天气能让那些精水粘住皮肤，不流到地板上被看见。  
幸好爬上这座山后，前方总算依稀出现了建筑物。一栋栋石头建筑半埋在积雪之下，这里在灵灾发生前应该是一个富裕的村落，但如今只剩下半埋在冻土下的废墟。渔夫走到其中一栋较完好的建筑前，这栋房子门前的冰雪被挖走，木门看起来也比较新。  
此时木门半掩，渔夫看起来犹豫了好一会儿才推开门进去。  
冒险者跟在他背后，刚进门，就嗅到了浓烈的血腥味。  
很新鲜。  
冒险者的眼皮跳了一下，在他前面的人显然遇见了他意料之外的情况，站着不动好久，接着才蹒跚前行，跌跌撞撞。  
冒险者怀疑他要站不稳了，结果这人刚走下楼梯口，两条腿就跟被无形的力道捏碎了似的，整个人跌坐到地上。  
冒险者也跟着走下去，鼻腔里的血腥气越来越浓，他皱眉，心想下面这是死了多少个人。  
他早已经习惯了尸山血海，因此跟这渔夫相比，心态相当平和。他蹲在渔夫后面，等半天不见渔夫动作，便站起来，决定绕开这家伙上前看看。  
他下了两步楼梯，这时候渔夫动了，这个已近中年的精灵男人猛跳起来，像是受到极大惊吓一样，他走得近了，正好能看见侧脸上那几乎瞪出眼眶的眼珠子。  
“你......你......”  
精灵的胸膛剧烈起伏，仿佛一个哮喘病人。  
冒险者大步走下去，抬起头，看见下面是一个黑魆魆的大厅，而且不仅仅只是大厅，他正对面有通道延伸出去，隐约可以看见拐角，拐角处还有门。  
壁灯黯淡，墙壁也很粗糙，显然是个隐藏在雪山地下的简陋生活区。  
这时候腥臭扑鼻，许多残缺的尸体横陈此间，正有一人，从通道那处黯淡的油灯下走来。  
那个人一身满是尖刺的血红铠甲，头盔遮住大半面容，皮肤白皙，那身形和脸颊，对冒险者而言，怎么都认得出来。  
一次又一次的，那肉体曾拥抱着他，整整一夜，不会放手。  
“你怎么在这里......？”跌坐在冒险者脚边的精灵忽然爆发出了如同怪叫的嘶哑咆哮。  
　　一字一句，仿佛在牙齿间带着血喷出来。  
　　“埃斯蒂尼安，你都做了些什么！”  
×

埃斯蒂尼安从黑暗的通道深处走来，路过一具仰面朝上的尸体碎块时他连眼皮也纹丝不动，抬起长腿就迈过去。  
如此气定神闲的神态，任谁一看，都会背脊直冒冷气。屠杀的凶手不带任何私情，这时候的他只是一个精妙运作的机器。  
埃斯蒂尼安走到跪在地上的男人面前，淡淡看着男人。  
“难道你以为那家伙是那种正派，等你们捅他一刀，才让神殿骑士团去追捕你们，绳之以法，公开审判？”他嗤笑。  
“有时候我会想他到底怎么做到的，明明无论是什么都能手到擒来，却还能让你们一个两个都产生高洁廉正的幻觉。”  
埃斯蒂尼安的语气逐渐出现变化，情绪开始在他身上显露。  
说话的声调和他平时说话不太一样。  
好像已经有一段时间了......  
冒险者想起近来很多时候埃斯蒂尼安给他的感觉不太对劲，从略微比平时高昂的语气，更多的话，夹杂着炽热情绪的眼神都能看得出。  
这个男人似乎在压抑着快要爆发的庞大感情。  
冒险者十分茫然，在他旁边站不直了的中年男人正猛喘气，冒险者看着这个人，怀疑这个男人会在能说出下一句话前被空气呛死。  
在腥臭的寂静间，又一次，有细碎的脚步声走近，是不止一个人的脚步声。冒险者看向埃斯蒂尼安身后，看见又有几个精灵正在走出来。他们看起来都非常年轻，其中年纪最大的也不比阿尔菲诺年长几岁，有男有女，不过是一群孩子。  
他们大部分人身上都有血迹，手脚还有被绳子捆过的瘀青。  
埃斯蒂尼安没有回头看那些精灵小孩，但他似乎就在等他们出来，精灵小孩们躲到他身后，他抬了一下下巴，示意散落在地上尸体旁边的单手剑。  
“要是有人有那个打算，就自己去亲手结束这件事。”他明显是在对精灵们说话，“然后把事情都留在这里，忘记一切，回家去......没有去处就去神殿骑士团，让艾默里克给你们安排。”  
精灵小孩们看起来都畏畏缩缩，冒险者看了一眼他们的脸，睁大眼睛呆住了，他发现那天他在宴会上遇到的那个长得很像泽菲兰的少爷也在里头。  
那个贵族少年神态明显和那天冒险者所见不一样，他这个时候看起来不那么像泽菲兰了，他小心翼翼地看着埃斯蒂尼安，接着握紧拳头，仿佛下定了什么决心似的，从人群里走出去，拿那把剑。  
他把剑指向地上的男人。  
“你们明明知道......”他低下头，神情在阴影里模糊不清。“对于被你们抛弃的私生子来说，被亲生父母认同，重新得到家庭是多么高兴的事情。”  
“正因为知道我们的心情，所以，爸爸妈妈们，才能骗我们来到这里，榨干我们这种......不存在的人所有的价值。因为我们死了没人知道。平民会以为我们去贵族那边了，在贵族眼里我们不存在。”  
“......不懂事。”  
　　因为少年走到面前，身体刚好挡住埃斯蒂尼安，那男人总算振作起来，凶恶地骂骂咧咧起来。  
“哪个贵族不为家族做事，你们本来算什么东西，不过就是下水沟里的老鼠，没人瞧得起你们。”他嘴巴动个不停。“就算家族认你们，其他贵族也看不起你们，甚至会看不起了家族，你们体内都是烂血，还有一身鬼地方沾染的贱民恶臭。所以我们才苦心安排你们成为舍身给骑士长大人的英雄，开启新时代，这是别人求都求不来的福分！”

冒险者愣了一下，他寻思这个骑士团长大人肯定不是指艾默里克。  
“再说你们以为投靠艾默里克很好吗......”那人还在喋喋不休。“私生子终究是私生子，肮脏，卑鄙，他所做的，也不过是利用完就把人杀死罢了。”  
男人把手伸进怀里，从衣服暗藏的夹袋里摸出什么东西。  
那东西很小，在昏暗橙黄的灯光下，他把那东西高高举着，向所有人展示。  
是一个银色的药瓶。  
“你们知道这是什么吗，你们知道他私底下都做了些什么吗？”他咧出一口黄牙，狞笑道：“这个药可不容易搞到，有钱也不行，从我这里拿，对他来说正好还能背着其他人。别看表面神殿骑士团长风光霁月，毕竟也是个可耻的私生子，这一套玩得可非常老练。”  
他缓缓站起来，胸膛不像刚刚那么剧烈起伏了。他在变得平静，但眼神更加凶暴，布满血丝的眼睛越过拿剑的少年，盯着抱臂靠到墙上的埃斯蒂尼安。  
“你，很清楚这是什么吧。”他死死盯着埃斯蒂尼安。“你也很想要这东西吧。”  
“我听说之前宴会上你跟着那个英雄进厕所了，别人不知道怎么回事，我们可是监视了你们很久......难道你不憎恨艾默里克吗？他弄坏了那个人族的脑子，作为你的朋友，从你的眼皮底下，偷走了他。”

×  
埃斯蒂尼安动了，他走上前来，从男人手里取走药瓶。  
“这个无药可解，你唯一的办法，是杀死艾默里克，然后继续对他用药，一次一次的，你会需要我的帮助，然后你就能取而代之。反正那个人族昏昏沉沉，即使察觉到丈夫死了，也没法多想......”  
男人的话在一股咕噜声中止住了，他张开嘴巴，僵硬了许久不动。  
那黑洞洞的喉咙深处好像泉眼一样，开始冒出漆黑的血，淌满他整个下巴。  
埃斯蒂尼安目光从药瓶上移开，他低下头，看着那神似泽菲兰的少年把剑缓缓从男人胸口中心拔出来。  
“你刺穿了他的肺。”埃斯蒂尼安看着少年木偶一样僵硬拔剑的动作，血正染满少年的手指。他不易察觉的轻叹。“放心，他会死，是很痛苦的死，现在走吧。”  
其他精灵少年们愣愣看着这情景，突然有人欢呼起来，开始陆续快步往门口这边走。冒险者还在发着呆，他脑子很混乱，身体几乎只是靠本能闪躲到一边，让开楼梯口，让小孩们上去。  
人陆续从他身边经过，他径自挣扎在一片内心深处的迷雾里。现实好像和他隔开了很远，他在雾气里走着，身体很僵硬，好像永远也走不出迷雾。  
在他旁边不远的地方，那少年剑尖垂地，血从寒光上安静淌落。  
埃斯蒂尼安一直没走，直到其他孩子都已经跑了出去，他仍然仔细观察着那少年。原本就不多的情绪正从他眼睛里消失，阴暗的环境里，他的眼珠逐渐变成冰冷的玻璃球。   
终于，他说出了一句话，语气已经冷下来。  
“你是谁？”  
少年微微抬起头。  
但不止是头颅，他身体也抬高了，以太轻旋着，聚集到他的身边，那庞大的以太奔腾着涌向他，把他抬到半空，地上的尸体发出淡淡的光辉，以太奔流来自四面八方，也从尸体里涌出。  
这个情景，对冒险者而言，何其熟悉。  
少年的身形在高浓度以太的影响下发生变化，他先变成一个高大的漆黑骑士，随即，骑士又在缩小。  
最后站在两个人面前的，是身穿雪白铠甲，背着大剑，光看面容，仿佛端正文雅之人的精灵。  
是一个他们都认识的，本来绝不该出现在这里，出现在世上的人。  
*  
“用小孩做活祭召唤蛮神，结果反而成为被小孩当成了活祭吗......”  
埃斯蒂尼安紧皱起眉头，抬起手中长枪。  
在他面前，看外表完全是泽菲兰，却带着诡异的巨量以太的金发怪物，正静静睁开眼睛。  
那双眼睛就像精致的装饰品一样，看不出有半点人类的情绪。  
——才刚死得身败名裂的家伙，想成为神也太急躁了。  
埃斯蒂尼安无半分惊惧，他只有这个念头。  
的确，这个泽菲兰身上的以太，和那些真正的蛮神相比，不算浓烈。  
前苍穹骑士团长，即使是最开始想召唤他的成年人们也只是需要这张皮囊和适当的神迹达到政治目的，而在现在真正的召唤者，一个出身于阶级森严的宗教国家最底层的小孩眼中，或许泽菲兰曾因为高高在上和某些人的刻意为之而被神化，但除了他之外，也不是每个人都受到足够强烈的影响 。  
泽菲兰毕竟曾是这个时代的活人。只要距离够远，卑鄙小人都可以登上神坛，反之，只要了解得够多，即使是真正的神也会坠下凡尘。

蛮神泽菲兰看着埃斯蒂尼安对他举起枪，神态颇为自然的，说出了让埃斯蒂尼安和冒险者都呆住了的话。  
“我不会和你们战斗。”他说。  
连埃斯蒂尼安都怔了，他仔细端详蛮神的神态，眼睛，寻找惺惺作态的证据，可惜这个骑士长像一座完美雕像。  
正直，高贵，端庄，威严，慈悲。

蛮神不过是人们心中意识的结合体。没有事物比这个泽菲兰更明显的彰显这点，这个骑士团长，不过是那少年心目中的幻想罢了。  
“你的目的是什么.....回应那个小孩的愿望？”  
埃斯蒂尼安想起少年杀死男人，把自己转化为蛮神降临的容器那一幕。没有足够强烈的愿望，谁也不会做这种事。  
“没错。”蛮神垂下眼帘。“他渴望被父母认同，被家族所爱，但在他心目中，你们也是拯救了伊修加德的英雄，他无法杀死英雄。”  
蛮神看得见容器的思念，记忆，愿望，以及一切。  
少年是泽菲兰一个远亲的私生子，如尘土般在灰蒙蒙的寒冷街道上苟且长大，无依无靠，被所有人冷落，一生都在渴求着石头房屋里透出的温暖灯光，无论如何，也想要得到爱自己的家人，疯狂的渴求主宰了少年的心。  
不能杀死英雄，但要让家中的父亲满意。  
尽管他清楚知道家中的父亲在等待着艾默里克，和身为儿子的他的死讯。可是，要是他是个好孩子......  
有时候，人的希望和绝望都是扭曲得奇怪的东西。  
蛮神对人类复杂的念头不置予评。对他来说，实现这个不可能的愿望，就是他的存在理由。  
让只会把孩子当成捡起来也是弄脏手的牺牲的父亲去爱这个孩子，即使是神也无能为力，不过，少年追求的也只是完成父亲的愿望，——尽力毁掉艾默里克和光之战士罢了。  
“那么你想如何？”埃斯蒂尼安没有收起武器，“恐怕他全家只想要艾默里克的命。”  
“能如何。”蛮神轻笑，即使是如此戏谑的表情，他也流露出某种庄严。“只得如此。”  
他不动，不拔刀，身上的以太只是扩散开去，不具有冲击力，触碰到埃斯蒂尼安身上，埃斯蒂尼安纹丝不动，身体不痛不痒。  
俄顷却整颗心脏如坠冰窑。寒冷静默在胸膛中扩散，结了冰晶，冰晶刺破血管，于是无处不痛苦，血仿佛有涌上喉咙，喉底腥甜。  
离泽菲兰不远处，男人的尸体旁边，一个人的身形显露出来。  
那是一个矮个子人族，看起来呆呆的，蓝色的眼睛看着前方，目光却没聚焦在任何一处，就像吓懵了的动物。  
*  
“你看这个人族，可怜兮兮的，真可爱，不是吗？”  
蛮神在埃斯蒂尼安的目光中轻轻抚摸冒险者的脸，白皙的手指托起他的下颚。冒险者的眼睛像一团凝聚的烟雾，涣散着，他无法理解正在发生的一切，只能在意识中的迷雾里四处徘徊。  
埃斯蒂尼安瞪着蛮神的手指，枪柄在手中发烫，他心底涌起了强烈杀意。  
冒险者看着他们对峙，他能看见画面，却无法思考这个画面的意义。  
他觉得头有点痛。  
意识之海平静无波，仿佛一潭死水。  
疼痛一阵一阵的，仿佛有一头凶兽被缚在脑子深处，此刻横冲直撞。  
埃斯蒂尼安走上前，蛮神顺从地让开。埃斯蒂尼安警惕的看着他，伸手去碰冒险者。  
然而在他手指接近了冒险者肩膀的这一瞬间，冒险者仿佛被烙铁碰到了一样，他猛地一挣，整个人向后弹出去。  
肩膀颤抖着的人族，双腿蹬着地面，空洞的眼睛映不出任何人，却在埃斯蒂尼安惊愕的目光下不断后退。  
“你们破坏他，侵犯他，囚禁他，哪怕他无法意识到，恐惧也是人的本能。”蛮神轻轻道：“他本来是受海德林庇护的人。对他使用药物的确是绕开庇护的好办法，但要是受到足够强烈的刺激，当他体内的防护机制再次觉醒。你说，一个大陆上最强的男人知道了自己被你们当成性奴使用，他会怎么做？”  
他身上的以太不够浓厚，此时已经难以维持实体，身体逐渐变得透明。  
他知道自己对人间事的插手差不多结束了，对于一个荒谬的愿望，他已经尽力而为。  
他勾起唇角，再次化为半透明的灵体，发出的声音飘渺空灵。[艾默里克和你的命对伊修加德那么重要，你看，是该为了重要的国家和朋友杀死他，还是坐以待毙，为了爱情让他把你们杀死？]  
*  
蛮神的身体变得透明，埃斯蒂尼安的枪尖直接刺过去，然而此时蛮神已经化为雾气消失，少年跟断线木偶似的摔在地上，昏死过去。  
埃斯蒂尼安没多看一眼少年。他逐步走近冒险者，看着吓呆的冒险者本能后退。  
冒险者无法理解他的情况，药效泡满了他的脑，平时尚且如同常人，然而一旦碰触到和他境遇有关的一切真相，世界在他眼里就会变成不可名状的怪异。  
在他眼里，现在的埃斯蒂尼安，也是不可名状的怪物。  
甚至连反抗的欲望都难以产生，在接近他的是仅仅作为巨大恐怖存在的恐怖的集合体。  
埃斯蒂尼安静静注视着他，伸手拿出刚刚从男人手里得到的药瓶。  
他想起自己曾经在得知艾默里克和这个人的婚讯后，他马不停蹄地赶回伊修加德。  
或许要是他们是两情相悦，他倒也不是不能咬牙祝福。  
好友的笑脸一如既往的天衣无缝，但冒险者眼中异样的茫然瞒不过他的眼睛。  
毕竟长久以来，他跟随在冒险者看不见的身后，持续观察着这个人。  
(你明白的吧，让他保持清醒，他谁也不会选择。)  
好友带着温润的笑容说出恶魔的话语。  
(婚礼过后我会离开一天，他脑子不清楚，拒绝不了任何人。)  
语气和他平时交代工作时是一样的，带有莫名的“就是理应如此”的说服力。  
蛊惑人心从来是这个美丽青年的长项。  
埃斯蒂尼安看着他从一个底层士兵逐渐爬上总骑士长的高位，时间很短，他仍然非常年轻。曾经他暗地里多少佩服艾默里克的手腕和心计，但这一次，他却不知道该佩服还是憎恨。  
他考虑过更正这一切，然而却始终无法动手，心底沸腾的欲望折磨着他。终于在那个白天，看着满身精液，饱受淫虐的男人昏睡在床上的身体，他遵循了本心。  
从那一刻开始他已经堕落到了深渊。  
所以，不必再介意了。在他耳边有个声音轻轻的说：再堕落一些也不会改变任何事实。  
再继续什么都不做，难道你要看着他变得只爱艾默里克一人吗。你已经侵犯了他的身体，难道不去侵犯心灵，就会更加高贵一些？  
他大步走上前，动作瞬疾如风，冒险者来不及后退到足够安全的距离就被他压到了身下。  
两条大腿被双膝按住，手腕被猛力拉开，牙关被瓶口抬起。  
有着浓烈草药香的液体滑落冒险者的嘴里。  
是莫名让人安心的气味......  
好像是，亲切的艾默里克身上常有的。  
冒险者呆呆喝下嘴里的东西，在眼前的事物似乎逐渐变清晰，变得可以理解了。  
是埃斯蒂尼安。他心想。  
他乖巧的被埃斯蒂尼安按进怀里，意识里的迷雾也看不见了，只剩下无边无际的纯白。  
无限的安祥和幸福如温暖的泉水，轻柔包裹住他，他舒服的闭上眼睛，一点也没有思考这里是何处，他们又在做些什么。  
*  
艾默里克坐在埃斯蒂尼安其中一栋房子里，这房子在一个名叫伊扎克的普通平民名下，不过要是有人有本事调查，会发现这个伊扎克根本不存在。艾默里克为埃斯蒂尼安准备了不少这样的房子，房主是许多不存在的名字，这些是付给为自己办事的好友的酬劳的一部分。  
自然，好友会私下把他宝贝的伴侣抱到这房子里奸淫这种事情，他从来一清二楚。  
他刚从野外回来，外套搭在衣架上，融化的雪水正从耷拉的衣袖里滑落。他坐在椅子上，执笔仔细处理工作。虽说无论如何，在合理的把部分权力分配给有能力的人后，他的工作没有多到要把生活时间都搭上的程度，不过他乐于提前把事情完成，并且多多未雨绸缪，以便未来得到更多空闲时间，可以享受伴侣的陪伴。  
今夜计划里的事情已经大致上完成了。他收起笔，给自己沏了一杯奶茶，奶茶很甜，既然他偶尔会来，埃斯蒂尼安答应在橱柜深处存放些桦木糖浆。  
他慢慢呷着奶茶，看着墙上的钟表，在他预料之中的时间里，门锁发出声音。是房子的主人回来了。  
高挑的埃斯蒂尼安一身铠甲，怀里抱着一个小家伙。艾默里克并不惊讶，既然冒险者不在房子里，不管是不是埃斯蒂尼安把他带走的，埃斯蒂尼安一定会把他带回来。  
让他惊讶的是埃斯蒂尼安进来的第一句话。  
“我给他喝了药，直接喝了。”  
他把人族的冒险者放到床上，冒险者的眼睛是半睁的，维持着一种安详平和的神态。  
艾默里克看着冒险者这个模样，在床边跪下来，轻轻抚摸他的脸。  
他听着埃斯蒂尼安娓娓道来今晚发生的事情。  
“原来如此。”他点头道：“我知道他们想要让苍穹骑士团重现，蛮神泽菲兰就是第一个试验品吧。毕竟介于灵体和神之间，他们也没资本收集足够的水晶，只好大量使用私生子做祭品，但既然人救出来了，那家伙的存在不会维持很久的，不用担心。”  
“那蛮神蛊惑了他......”埃斯蒂尼安咬牙。  
“他能被蛊惑，也是我大意了。”艾默里克取出今晚他从渔夫手里得到的银色药瓶。“还好，我找的人对药物成分的研究已经有了成果，这个先用了吧。”  
埃斯蒂尼安呼吸一促，瞪着艾默里克把药瓶打开，开始把药水往人族嘴里倒，人族乖巧的咽下嘴里的药水，还舔了舔唇。  
“你说过......要是直接服用，他的脑子会......”  
“你不也做了吗。”  
埃斯蒂尼安一时语塞，他知道一瓶药口服就足以使得人永远丧失神智，要是两瓶，后果难以预料，他的手在发抖，却一直没有阻止好友的意思。  
他知道，经过这一晚，冒险者永远也清醒不过来了。  
他看着这个正在认真吞咽嘴里残药的心爱的人，知道他会再也无法记住事，无法思考自己的境遇，无法拒绝任何侵犯...从此变成即使打开笼门也不会逃跑的金丝雀。这种药本来就是黑帮用在性奴身上的，原本艾默里克只是用熏香慢慢捕获他，算是一种仁慈。  
艾默里克爱怜的抚摸着冒险者的头发和脸。“乖孩子。”他不断称赞道。当着埃斯蒂尼安的面，他优雅的手指解开了冒险者的衣扣和腰带，一具脆弱无助的身体逐渐裸露，全身遍布尚未消退的爱痕，冒险者在两个男人的注视下被这样做，却全然没有半点反抗。仍然是一副乖顺祥和的面容。  
埃斯蒂尼安退后几步，闭上了眼睛。耳边不断响起淫糜的声响。  
他知道蛮神的诡计，只要冒险者清醒过来，艾默里克和他可能会被杀死，最起码的，这个人会和他们决裂。  
艾默里克作为一国首领的完美面具会出现裂痕，而埃斯蒂尼安永远失去他所爱的人。  
要是杀死冒险者......他想也不敢想这样的事情，他宁可杀死自己。  
所以他只能破坏冒险者。  
蛮神从召唤者少年那里得到了对“埃斯蒂尼安”的认知，是一名光明磊落的英雄。  
蛮神未必能想象到埃斯蒂尼安最终也跨过了那一线，成为一个对伙伴使用残忍药物的人。即使是艾默里克，之前也没有直接灌药，重创冒险者的精神。  
“埃斯蒂尼安。”  
在逐渐细碎响起的抽泣声中，埃斯蒂尼安听见艾默里克在叫他的名字。  
他睁开眼睛，看见艾默里克坐在床上，他怀中的人族背对着他，两片挺翘可爱的臀瓣满是指印和牙印，此时被拉开着，露出中间插着艾默里克阴茎的小洞。  
冒险者抱着艾默里克的肩膀哭着，插进他体内的肉棒已经太大了，让他不知所措，但是身下可怜的小洞还在被拉开，拉得更大，艾默里克在舔着他的耳朵，安慰着。  
埃斯蒂尼安干燥的喉咙吞下一口唾沫，他看着这一幕发愣，在艾默里克眼里看见了邀请的神色。  
他知道，这也是艾默里克付给他的酬劳，艾默里克从来担心他夺走冒险者，害怕他结束这场犯罪，于是一直默许他随意操弄冒险者，就这样把他也拖下深渊。  
埃斯蒂尼安把头盔摘下来放到桌子上，开始脱衣服。  
他忽视胸口里的疼痛，直接解开腰带，扶起硬得像石头的巨大阴茎。  
被这样的他们所爱，只能说是一种不幸。  
*  
冒险者的头埋在男人健壮的胸肌间，呼吸着温暖的气息，他轻轻吸气，感觉到有两道热液正在源源不绝的进入他已经快被撑满的肚子。  
天气很冷，他的小穴被拉扯得很开，两根肉棒同时在他体内抽插着，缝隙间灌进了些许冷气。  
这点微小的不适，他早已经习惯了，对他来说这是和吃饭喝水一样自然的事情。  
他乖乖地被插了好一会，又被内射了一次，只觉得肚子越来越涨。  
他对高高隆起的肚子用了点力，自己被咬得通红的肉棒冒出了一点水，但是肚子里咕噜噜响的那些水怎么也出不去一滴。  
体内一根肉棒还在抽插着，另外一根这个时候却拔了出去，鳞片磨的他有点难受，不是很痛，但是全身冒寒气，只想发抖。  
“他尿了，带他去厕所。“  
“不用担心，他只是肚子太涨了，但没法把我们的东西排出来。”  
还在他体内的人舔了舔他的眼皮。“跟你说过了，他肚子被撑满后自然会被挤出来，你总是心软。”  
“看着你的伴侣哭得昏过去你不心软？”  
“他是舒服得昏过去。什么都不会知道，被怎么操也不会痛，这些都是药效。”那个人声音里噙着笑。“不然在你也插进来的时候早就哭闹着出血了。埃斯蒂尼安，都现在了，你还想做个温柔的情夫吗？”  
“......”  
另外一个声音沉默良久，少顷，一具滚烫的肉体又回到冒险者背后。  
连同那根肉棒，在一起进入冒险者的身体里。  
冒险者闭上眼睛，老实的接受着两个人的顶撞，他的身体不住摇摆，他可以在眼皮上看见耀眼的红光。  
是正午了。  
这天也是早上含着两根肉棒被操到醒来，被插到了正午。  
他知道在下午偶尔会有一人离开，或者两个人离开，那么他就能休息一会儿，但是等到晚上，他又会被往死里操，最后又是含着两根肉棒入睡。  
醒来，被操，昏迷，醒来，如此往复循环。  
他不觉得这样的生活有哪里不对劲。他的世界里只存在这种生活，即使总被迫挺着怀孕般永远鼓着的肚子，在他眼里世界也一切正常。  
但是，不知道为什么，总感到一种悲戚。  
无边的难过。  
因为想要摆脱掉这样的难过，他把毛茸茸的脑袋往身前的男人胸口轻轻蹭蹭，两个男人同时紧紧抱住了他，非常用力，于是阴茎也插入得更深，仿佛能把他捅个对穿。  
fin


End file.
